A Different Turn
by Yamakarumi
Summary: After being sealed away, Ansem returns and destroys the door to Kingdom Hearts. The world goes chaotic and it's up to Riku and a friend to make a difference.


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own any character in this story that didn't literally   
exist in the game (You'll know when you see them).  
  
**A Different Turn  
Chapter 1**  
  
Darkness, considered plain and black, veiled any hope of seeing the bright of day. It was almost  
like he was blind. Riku would ask himself everyday what he got himself into when he turned into   
the power-hungry fool, not only that, but when he turned against his own best friend. He had   
spent so much time sealed behind the doors of Kingdom Hearts, memory faded so quickly   
within him. Resting his pale face in his large palms, he could only murmur to a melody of self-pity.  
  
Riku strongly admitted in becoming a depressed figure hence the fact that his heart was   
consumed by the darkness. He felt evil, stupid, more words could say the same, but those were   
unwanted phrases to echo in his busy mind. Sighing was all in reply to the silence surrounding   
him. King Mickey, who was trapped behind the door as well, disappeared into the depths,   
never returning again. He probably got out with that keyblade of his, Riku thought out loud,   
shattering the wall of silence once again.  
  
"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself." A voice said from behind him. Riku only rolled his eyes and  
crossed his arms in front of him, familiarizing himself with the voice. "I'm sure the only reason   
why he got out is because he actually TRIED. You just sat around, doing nothing, and pitying   
yourself to death."  
  
"Shut up." Riku argued darkly. "I may still be here but don't forget that you're still in here as  
well." Only a small giggle came in reply. "It's unfortunate on my part."  
  
He felt a slap against the rear of his head, causing him to yelp in surprise. "That's only because I  
felt sorry for you, being alone and all," the voice mumbled coldly. "You're just lucky I decided to stay."  
  
The voice belonged to a young girl, who was not much shorter than Riku. Her hair, strands of   
bronze tumbled freely down her shoulders and back. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with   
khaki shorts, on top, a short cloak that barely reached her knees. This girl, named Virya, lived in  
Hollow Bastion until the Heartless took over. It was then that she decided to try to fight against   
the Heartless, but in the end, she only failed.  
  
"I can live for myself, with or without you being here to bother me." Riku claimed. He stood up   
from his spot with his arms still crossed about his chest. "I doubt you can believe that for yourself though."  
  
Virya stood furiously, tears swelling in her eyes showing her internal pain taken from the insult.  
"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIDICU-"  
  
An explosion interrupted their conversation. Suddenly, light exposed itself so brightly that neither  
one could see what was going on. After it died down the two glanced around, wondering what   
could have happened. Virya tripped on rubble at her boot-covered feet. Riku glanced down to   
the white pieces below her. He picked up a piece and examined it closely, his jaw dropping   
suddenly.  
  
"T...The door!" he shouted. He fell to his knees, picking up random white pieces. "The   
door...it...exploded!" He shook his head in despair, realizing now that darkness was escaping   
through the newly found doorway to the light of the world.  
  
Virya groaned as she weakly got up. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious." She rubbed the pain away   
from her back and glanced at the kneeling Riku. "Anything else you need to point out before I   
laugh at you?"  
  
Riku jolted to his feet and pushed her down back into the rubble. His aimed at her face with his   
pointer finger. "YOU listen to ME. The longer that the darkness is exposed to the world, the   
more likely evil is going to rein."  
  
Virya groaned again, rubbing her back once more. "Ugh, in English please."  
  
"We're going to DIE if this place isn't sealed." Riku shouted louder into her face, causing Virya   
to back up a few inches.  
  
"Okay, okay." Virya replied. "But my question is HOW?"  
  
"No need to bother, my friends." A voice interrupted. The two turned to the broken-down   
doorway to see a large figure covered in a long, black cloak. The hands of this figure reached   
for the hood and revealed its face. A maniacal laughter broke out from him. Riku's eyes   
enlarged, a gasp emerging from his lips.  
  
"Ansem?" Riku acknowledged in shock. "B...But how did you-"  
  
"No need for explanations, either. I would ask for your assistance, Riku, but your weakness   
destroyed my chances of supreme power." Ansem declared. Riku's eyes only narrowed. "Do   
not attempt to go against me, I already know your weaknesses. I can use that against you."  
  
Ansem disappeared into air. Riku ran out of the doorway to see nothing but empty space all   
around him. The platform he stood on was the only existing object in front of the door. The   
forces of the fleeing darkness pushed him over the edge. He yelled loudly as Virya ran to grab   
him. Unfortunately, the forces overwhelmed her mass and pushed her off the edge as well. The   
two fell into endless space, screaming. It was all they could do.

"Riku?" a blurry voice echoed. "Are you okay?" Riku glanced up into the face of Virya, backing  
up quickly in surprise. His eyes glanced around his perimeter. It was very familiar. They were in   
Traverse Town, in front of the accessory shop. Riku shivered to the cold memories of being in   
Traverse town, for it was where Maleficent convinced him into the darkness.  
  
"Hello? RIKU!" Virya shouted, knocking him in the head twice. He groaned and pushed her   
hand away and only glared at her. "What? What did I do?"  
  
"You're here. That's what." Riku replied, standing up and dusting off his clothes. Virya stood,   
wide-eyed and angry. "I'm only kidding, you know." She shook her head, arms digging into her  
sides.  
  
"Whatever. How'd we get here?" Riku's shoulders only shrugged. She sighed and took a view  
around. "What use are you if you can't give me an answer?" She shook her head, pitying Riku   
rather than herself for being stuck with him.  
  
"This is Traverse Town. I know this place by heart. If you want to get out of here, be smart and  
follow me." Riku suggested, starting his way into the second district.  
  
"Follow you? What if I don't?" She shouted as he continued farther away. She was alone for a  
split second and bit her lip. "Ugh, of all people, WHY HIM?"  
  
She ran after him, stumbling on the steps but eventually catching up with him before he reached  
the large doors leading into the second district. Riku only smirked because he knew Virya   
couldn't stand being alone.


End file.
